bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DemonisAOH/Moria Alina, Chapter 2: Life Begins
Forward Moria is now 18, Max is 14, and Rina is 39. Rina has fallen deathly ill, so Max and Moria have both gotten jobs to help pay her medical bills. Life Begins Moria: (sewing clothing) I hope Mom will be ok. She has been getting worse by the day, and we just can't seem to get enough money to pay the house and medical bills. Max, what do you think we should do? Max: Honestly, and I don't want to have to do this, but we might just have to ... Moria: NO! I WILL NOT! Max: Think about it for a minute, Moria. Everyone dies at some point. Moria: ... I know, but ... I just don't want to let go. If we could just get one major customer or something that is willing to pay a couple hundred dollars for each piece of clothing. Max: Well you do realize ???: MAKE WAY FOR THE EMPEROR! Max: O_O Moria: KNEEL YOU MORON! (smacks Max and kneels) Max: -_-" (kneels) Barodius: (steps out of a vehicle and walks into the sewing shop) Hello there. I happen to have some tattered clothing that needs mended. Could you two ... o_o ... Moria Alina? Max Alina? Is that you? Moria: You know us, my lord? Barodius: Moria, no need for the special treatment, it's me, Barodius. Max: O_O OMFG Moria: (smacks Max) :D BARODIUS! How are you? Barodius: Other than the part about me being Emperor, I'm good. How have you been? Moria: Well ... um ... we have been better. Barodius: What's up? Moria: Mom is ill. We are working to pay the house and medical Barodius: Enough said. I will go visit her and pay all of your bills until you can hold yourself up. Moria: O_O You would do that for us? Barodius: Absolutely. Moria: :D :D :D *DING!* You don't know how much this means to us. Kazarina: Oh shut up. You are lucky he is even letting you talk to him without proper honor. Barodius: ... Kazarina, get out of this establishment. Kazarina: WAIT WHAT?! Barodius: Now. Kazarina: >:( (walks out) Barodius: Don't worry about her, she just wants her attention. Moria: I will trust you on that one. Now what do you want to get fixed? Barodius: I got some shirt sleeves that need fixed. Moria: Ok. That can be done. Max: How many? Barodius: ... eh ... about ... oh ... say ... 15 ... Moria: O_O Max: Ok, we will get right on it. Stoica: (walks in eating a crayon) Barodius, we gotta get gone. Barodius: -_-" Stop eating crayons. Stoica: NEVAH! Moria: ... anywho ... we will get right on it ... Max: What she said. Gill: (brings in a leash and drags Stoica out) Barodius: Do you see what I live with now? Moria: ... yeah ... I do not envy having to live with those morons. Barodius: At least we have Nurzak. Nurzak: (walks in) Barodius, we must get going ... Moria: (picks Nurzak off his feet) YOU WILL LEAVE US ALONE OR I WILL THROW YOU INTO THE NEAREST DEATH PIT TO WATCH YOU ROT FOR ETERNITY! Nurzak: O_O Barodius: o_o nice. Moria: (puts him down) Have a nice day, sir. :D Nurzak: (gone) Barodius: Well I will just leave these here and I will go see your mother real quick. Moria: Thank you SO much, Barodius. :D Barodius: No problem. Max: Would you like me to help you on your way out? Barodius: Um ... I'm not old ... Moria: (throws Max across the room) Barodius: O_O Remind me not to make you angry. Moria: Oh like you could. Barodius: Say what? Moria: Nothing. Nothing at all. :) Barodius: ... right ... I will see you later. See ya. :D Moria: Bai. :D Max: (muffled words) Moria: SHUT UP MAX BEFORE I POUND YOU INTO A BLOODY PULP! Category:Blog posts